


God sitting

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Cracktastic marvel one shots! [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hurt Tony, Hurt Tony Stark, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Tony Stark was stuck on God sitting duty!....That is what they called it at least... Ever since Loki had 'turned good' the team had been letting him hang around with them but, the number one rule was to never let him out of your sight.....So, Everytime someone went on a mission they had to leave one person behind to gaurd Loki. It alternated week by week and this time it was Tony's turn...What could go wrong??





	God sitting

Tony Stark was stuck on God sitting duty!....

That is what they called it at least... Ever since Loki had 'turned good' the team had been letting him hang around with them but, the number one rule was to never let him out of your sight.....

So, Everytime someone went on a mission they had to leave one person behind to gaurd Loki. It alternated week by week and this time it was Tony's turn...

Tony hated having to watch Loki for several reasons. 

One, he was annoying as hell...

Two, he didn't get to go on missions...

and three, he hated being alone with the god... 

He had eventually warmed up to the god like everyone else but, he was still cautious. During most god sitting days he would go to the park or anywhere out in the open. The more eyes the better.

He figures this week would be no different, but with him around nothing can be the same twice...

.....................................................................................

Loki was taking care of tony stark.... Not for a fight, or for something explainable like walking into a wall or a freaking pole. No!..... 

Tony freaking tripped on air. Who the hell did that? Apparently stark did, because loki had to put him back together again after the mortal had been so stupid!

"How bad is it?" Tony winced as he rolled his shoulders.

"Probably better than it looks," loki replied.

Loki pulled back and grabbed a leftover ice pack he'd grabbed when they made it back the tower (all they had did was go for a walk!). He pressed it against Tony's jaw, and winced at the pained whine that came from Tony.

Tony had a dark bruise blossoming along the bottom line of his jaw. A fat, square bandage sat at the base of his chin (that Loki had somehow found even though tony failed at telling him where they were located) and he had a split lip from where he'd bitten it way too hard in the fall, that had happened about an hour ago. He'd also somehow landed on his arm, probably spraining it in the collision with the asphalt, he was lucky it didn't break. The small rocks had cut quite a few holes into his, requiring bandages underneath the shirt he was now wearing (that had been an ackward few minutes).

"I can't believe you tripped on air," Loki said after a long moment, trying to break the tension.

Tony's eyes fluttered closed and he nodded solemnly. "Better than being pummeled half to death by the hulk."

Loki glared at Tony half-heartedly. "I can't believe you still bring that up. You guys nearly killed me!"

Tony scoffed "You tried to take over earth."

Loki sighed. Yeah,true" he then said quietly. He handed the ice pack back to tony and his acquaintance pressed it against his forehead. Probably fighting back a headache from the fall to the gravel. "But honestly. I know you're clumsy stark, everyone knows that!. But this has to be a new record. Even for you."

Tony shook his head and leaned back against the sofa, trying to get comfortable even though he had a known killer in the room with him. "I don't know what happened."

"If you said you tripped on your shoelaces, maybe then I'd understand," Loki continued to tease. "but, I mean come on! You tripped on thin air! How do you even do that"

"With great talent, you wouldn't understand!"

...................................................................

It was a little hard convincing the team that Loki had not in fact brainwashed him and beat him up but, they eventually accepted that Tony was just as clumsy as a drunk horse and they went on with their lives. In the end, Loki and tony became good friends and the god sitting procedure ended. The two still did not trust each other fully but, in this line of work who could you trust? It was all just one big game after all...


End file.
